End of the Road
End Of The Road is the ninth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 25th December (Christmas) 2019. Plot A young Brian Cliff is seen driving a red and black racecar. A man in a green car overtakes him. Driver: I thought you said that was a car, Brian! It's a bloody tortoise! Brian: (sarcastically) Ha ha, very funny, Stewart. Brian smirks and puts his foot down on the pedal, accelerating. He zooms past the man, leaving him in a trail of exhaust fumes. Brian: Eat my dust, stew! ... Brian: (present day) ...and then I said "Eat my dust, stew!" and won the 2003 New York championship! Amelia: Why did you quit being a racer? Back then you were cool. Now you're...you... Brian: Well, when I found out your mother was pregnant I realised I needed to raise a family, and by doing that I couldn't race. Courtney: You're making us feel quite guilty. Brian: It's okay. If I were still racing i wouldn't have time to hang around with you two. Amelia: It means a lot that you gave up your lifestyle to be with us. Brian: Well, I'd better go. I have to go get some groceries. Brian kissed his daughters both on the cheek and left out of the front door, bumping into a familiar boy in the driveway. Kyle: Hi, Mr Cliff. Brian: Hi, Kyle. Wish I could stay but those groceries won't buy themselves. Brian took out his car keys and unlocked the door, opening it and getting in. Kyle watched the man drive away. ... Brian was later coming out of the grocery store carrying piles of food in his arms. He stopped when he saw a familiar-looking car. Brian: Speed Demon? Brian felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He turned and saw a tall average man with white hair and red shades. Brian: LaGrange? LaGrange: Brian. It's good to see you after so long. How's life outside the fast lane? Brian: You stole Speed Demon from me! LaGrange: I took what I had to. You took everything from me. After you beat me in the Belgium 2002 Grand Prix my wife died when I couldn't win the cash to provide her the medicine she needed! Brian: I didn't know that would happen. Look, LaGrange, revenge isn't always the answer. LaGrange: Get in the car. LaGrange pushed Brian into Speed Demon's backseat, making him drop the groceries. ... Amelia looked up from her chess game. Half-past Six and her father still wasn't home. Amelia: I'm worried. Brainstorm captured her knight with his queen. Brainstorm: Me too. Your pieces outmatch mine 12 to 3! Amelia: I'm not worried about chess. I'm worried about dad. He should have returned home ages ago! Courtney took out her earphones. Courtney: He probably got carried away. You know how dad can be. Amelia captured Brainstorm's queen with her knight. Brainstorm: How did I not see that coming? Brainstorm captured her bishop with his castle. Amelia: I think we should look for him. And by the way, check mate. ... Amelia, Courtney and Kyle came out of the grocery store. Courtney: If dad isn't here, where could he be? Amelia: Look, there's his car! The trio approached Brian's car, which had a missing numberplate thanks to Eatle (reference to episode 5) Kyle found a note on the windscreen. Kyle: "Bring all your money to the Leeds Bridge if you ever want to see Brian again"-La..Grang? Courtney: LaGrange. Amelia/Kyle: Who? Courtney: Dad told me about him. He wants revenge on him for preventing him saving his wife. Kyle: Cool. A revenge story. The girls raised an eyebrow each. Kyle: Uh...I mean...it's hero time! Kyle slammed down on the Ultimatrix and transformed into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Let's roll! ... LaGrange waited on the bridge, tapping his foot impatiently. LaGrange: Where are your family with the money? He looked at Brian, tied to a chair with rope. Brian: My family would never give their money to someone as cruel as you! Amelia: We brought your money! Amelia and Courtney stood there with a large bag behind them, enormous in size, larger than the two girls. Brian: How much is in there? Courtney: We brought you the money, now let our father go. LaGrange: First open the bag. Amelia and Courtney smirked at eachother. Amelia: Okay then. Suddenly Cannonbolt tore through the sack and rolled towards LaGrange. Off-guard, LaGrange was knocked down. The two girls freed their father. Brian hugged them both at once, squeezing tight. Amelia: Dad...I'm struggling to breathe... Brian pulled away. Brian: Sorry. Cannonbolt held LaGrange upside down by his foot. Cannonbolt: We're taking you to the police. LaGrange: Not if I can help it. LaGrange pressed a button on his wristwatch and Speed Demon crashed into Cannonbolt, making him drop LaGrange. LaGrange: So long, suckers! LaGrange got in the car and drove away. Cannonbolt: He made me mad. Ultimately mad. Cannonbolt pressed the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and became Ultimate Cannonbolt, with spikes on his armour plating. Ult. Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rolled after LaGrange, his speed enhanced to catch up with it. Up ahead, LaGrange looked in his rearview mirror and saw a spiky silver ball chasing him. LaGrange: What is this? Cannonbolt caught up and ended up alongside LaGrange. Ult. Cannonbolt: Pull over! LaGrange: Never! As Cannonbolt prepared to ram sideways, LaGrange put on the brake and Cannonbolt hit a tree instead, bouncing off and landing on the road, his spikes stuck in the earth. LaGrange laughed and drove away. Ultimate Cannonbolt reverted into Cannonbolt, then into human form. Kyle: Great. Now he has a major headstart. Amelia, Courtney and Brian jogged up, panting. Brian: Great. He still has his hands on Speed Demon. Courtney: Kyle, go after him! Kyle: I can't...i'm timed out. Brian: Can't you install instant recharge or something? Kyle: The Ultimatrix doesn't recharge when I want it to... The Ultimatrix beeped and turned green. Kyle: ...or maybe it does. Kyle twisted the Ultimatrix dial and attempted to transform into Fast track, but became Slapback. Slapback: Slapback? Oh, come on! Brian: Great. Now how will we catch up? Slapback: I have an idea. Hit me on the back! Amelia hit Kyle in the back and he duplicated into two smaller clones. They hit eachother's backs and became four even smaller ones the size of toddlers. Slapback 1: As each Slapback clone gets stronger as it gets smaller... Slapback 2: ...then at this height we should be strong enough to throw eachother! The first clone threw the second as far as he could. Then the third. Then the fourth. ... LaGrange was laughing as he sped down the road. LaGrange: I can't believe he got stuck in the floor! Suddenly their was a loud crash on the roof and LaGrange temporarily lost control of the car. It slowed down slightly, then two more bangs and his car slowly dragged along. LaGrange: Eh? What? LaGrange got out of the car and saw three Slapback clones on the roof, cracking their knuckles. Slapback 3: Gentlemen: feel free to use violence at all costs. Slapback 2, 3 and 4 jumped and loud screaming and hitting was heard. Slapback 1 and the Cliffs arrive in a taxi to find a beaten up LaGrange being tied to a lampposts by the clones. Slapback 4: All in a day's work. The Slapbacks united into one. Slapback: I rock! Slapback timed out into Kyle. Brian ran towards his former car with three large holes in the top where the Slapbacks had landed. Brian: It's good to see her after so many years. In almost good condition, too. Brian opened the door, but the entire car collapsed into rumble. All that remained was the door handle in Brian's hand. He sighed, looking at what was once a spectacular vehicle. Brian: So long, old friend. Brian never mentioned his racing past since that day, and his door handle was hidden away at the bottom of the wardrobe. Major Events *Ultimate Cannonbolt makes his debut. *LaGrange makes his debut. *It is revealed Brian used to be a racer. Characters *Brian Cliff *Stewart (first appearance; flashback) *Amelia Cliff *Courtney Cliff *Kyle Upton Villains *LaGrange (first appearance) Aliens Used *Brainstorm (off-screen transformation) *Cannonbolt (x2; second time was cameo) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Slapback Trivia *This episode was supposed to be published on 26th December, but the Christmas special was delayed to that date instead. Category:Episodes